objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Cupcake
Cupcake, labled The Sweetener, is a female contestant on Object Mayhem. She was a member of Team Extravagant and later Tunes Untuned. Personality and Appearance Cupcake is an overall friendly character who is almost never rude to anyone. Cupcake is shown to be very innocent too, although she works hard in almost all challenges. Cupcake appears with a brown body, along with pink icing for her head. On her icing is a few big, white sprinkles. On top of her head is one big cherry. 'Coverage' Unusual But Good In Unusual But Good, Cupcake was first seen beside Notebook when Bouncy Ball was asking if he could be on their team. During the episode she encourages Lego to be on her team after he was badly injured by Gun . Also when picking team names she suggested the name 'Team sprinkles', but a different name was used instead. Find it! At the start of "Find it!", Cupcake walks in from the side of the screen to ask Lego what his was doing. When Lego tells her what he was doing (watching Friends) she asks to watch too and Lego agrees. They both watch and laugh. Durning the challenge she finds the golden coin required to win in a tree and asks Lego to help her get to it. When they had sucessfully reached it Gun snatches it away from them. After the challenge is over and Calculator announces that her team lost, she shouts "NOOOOO!". Robot Frenzy In Robot Frenzy Calculator says that it was time to start the elimination but Cupcake complains that it's too early. Later when Donut is eliminated, she states that it isn't fair and he didn't deserve to be eliminated. She comforts Donut before and after he's eliminated. To be or not to be In episode 4 "To be or not to be" at the start Cupcake is seen having a conversation with Lego. Lego asks her to form an alliance with him but she's unsure and thinks that she would be letting her friends down. Lego asks her why she keeps saying ''"''I don't know" and she again replies "I don't know". During the challenge Cupcake suggests that the team do Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs for the talent show but Notebook has a different idea in mind. Cupcake argues with Notebook about this choice. While preforming for the talent show Cupcake tells the story about Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs but is continuously interrupted by Notebook who talks about "Evil Killer Doll". Later in the episode Jigsaw asks Cupcake and Legp to be in an alliance with them but Cupcake denies due to Jigsaw being on the opponent team. And Bingo was his name-o Cupcake is transported to the "Bingo Room" along with everyone else for the challenge. Cupcake plays the challenge throughout the episode and at the end shouts out "BINGOOOOO", therefore she won the challenge and immunity for the next episode. At end of the episode Cupcake is seen looking up at the moon with Bouncy Ball and Lego. She notices how the moon is so bright and tells Lego. In the end of the scene the moon turns purple along with Cupcake's eyes. Electrifying Beats In this episode, Cupcake has purple eyes due to her getting hypnotized in the previous episode. Lego, Bouncy Ball and Cupcake all vote for Phone prior to Gun's plan. Later in the episode, the spell wears off and Cupcake returns back to normal. When Lego is doing the tie-breaker with Phone, when Lego's only hope is to hit the red target, she gives him moral support, telling him that they'd always be friends forever, even though Lego still ends up losing the challenge. Chickens Can't Fly Cupcake was chosen to be on Tunes Untuned because Tune thought she was "super cute". During the questionnaire challenge when Calculator asks the contestants to sing the elimination song, Cupcake wishes that Lego was there and states that he knew the song perfectly. Hit and Miss At elimination, Cupcake is safe with 36 votes and is crushed by a giant statue. During the "EPIC DEATH BATTLE", when Jigsaw stabs Notebook and kills him, Cupcake kills Jigsaw with her tazer. Burrito then runs over to Cupcake and asks her if she had any last words. She at first states that he final words would be "Cupcake for President" then changes it multiple times. By the end of the challenge when it is Cupcake vs Toast, Toast calls her delicious and Cupcake dares Toast to eat her. Both Cupcake and Toast charge at each other and she kills Toast by burping out fire. Drawn Together During the process of the challenge, Cupcake is seen sitting on a chair (while the rest of her team are drawing) quivering with anxiety. When Ice Cream asks her why she was not drawing, she responds by saying that she wanted to draw but a "Weird Green Ball" kept staring at her. Later Cupcake announces to Calculator that she had completely her picture. When it was Judging time, Cupcake shows Calculator her drawing which is strangely censored. Calculator dislikes the picture as it has "Too much sprinkles, too much kittens, too much pink" and gives it a 20/100. Calculator also throws up afterwards. Cupcake ends up being up for elimination along with the rest of her team. In Calculator's dream both Cupcake and Toast are able to fly and lift off from the ground. After Calculator's dream is over, Cupcake wakes him up. Trivia *Cupcake is the highest ranking contestant from Team Extravagant at the moment. *Cupcake is the only female contestant in Team Extravagant. *Cupcake knows how to do Karate as shown in episode 9. *There is another Cupcake who competes in Attack of the Objects. However, their appearances are different. Gallery Cupcake.png Cupcake OM.png Cupcake body.png Cupcake-0.png 200px-CupcakeNEWPOSE.png NEW CUPCAKE.png Cupcake Scared like Weird Face.jpg Cute Weird Face Cupcake.jpg Weird Face Cupcake IDK.jpg Okay Cupcake.jpg Cupcake knows Karate.jpg Cupcake looks kinda angry.jpg Category:Females Category:Nice Category:Armless Category:Object Mayhem Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Heroes Category:Bubble Wand Fans Category:Team Extravagant Category:Australian Characters Category:Irish Characters Category:Team Tunes Untuned Category:Female Category:Cute Category:Friendly Category:Very Nice Category:OCs Category:Strong Category:Food